


Sleepless Soldier

by ShyWhovian



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWhovian/pseuds/ShyWhovian
Summary: Prompt fill on tumblr.27- I'm here for you okay? Always.As a result of long years in the military Bard has difficulties sleeping, luckily a certain red haired reaper is there to help reassure him. Even if it is he middle of the night!





	Sleepless Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grelleswife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/gifts).



The night was still and silent, no one stirring about the house when the Phantomhive chef had awoke with a strangled cry, hand flying to the gun under his pillow, arm unshaking as it pointed at any enemy only he could see. Sweat dripped from his brow and for a moment all was still.

The gun wavered then dropped onto the covers of the bed with a small _'flumpf'_ as the ex-soldier clapped his hands to his mouth to stifle whatever noise had tried to escape it. Some sort of desperate cross between a scream and a sob, ripped directly from the back of his throat. Blue eyes normally filled with such kindness and an underlying loyalty were suddenly filled with tears. The man shook, like a tree battered by winds but still standing strong, repressed memories coming to the surface again, as they often did in the dead of night.

This wasn't unusual. Though he was loath to admit it, nightmares and night terrors and waking up with an instinctive fear were common enough for him. He hated it. Bard always felt so weak for having such a thing happen to him. It wasn't supposed to be happening now; that was what Finny was for. Though the kid didn't know it he was here to ward of Baldroy's nightmares as much as the cook was there to frighten away his. It just seemed to be one of those nights however where no matter how many people he shared a room with, the fear still came.

He scrubbed at his eyes, leaning back against the headboard of his bed and staring at the ceiling, trying to will the tears away. 

_Weak...stupid...incapable...coward..._

He sighed and leaned over to the side table; if he couldn't sleep, then he would smoke.

A hand to the arm stopped him, well, less a hand and more an entire body attached to one. He looked down. 

Grelle Sutcliff peered back, vibrant chartreuse two tone eyes hazed over with sleep but somehow very alert staring at him. He almost flinched at the amount of compassion behind those eyes. He didn't deserve that.

"Baldroy...are you...? No. That's silly, of course you're not alright. Oh _darling_." Her words had the slightly incoherent edge of one who until very recently had been in a deep sleep and had been suddenly awoken by a pressing need. In this case it was the desire to make sure her man was alright (and partially to stop him from leaving, the man was a walking furnace and she refused to be left to the cold of a bed without him).

"I'm fine sweetheart." He replied, patting her hand with a resigned sort of smile that held no real warmth. There would be no getting away from her now. "I jus'...well y'know." The blond gestured lamely, hoping she would understand him. He hated this, having to explain his own mind to another person even if that person was the woman he loved with a passion that burned brighter than any sun. Luckily for him this wasn't the first time this had happened since their private sleeping arrangement. She knew well enough by now that Bard suffered greatly at night, that he couldn't even bear to sleep alone, too afraid of waking up by himself just as it had been on that day. Grelle knew all of this and had stayed regardless.

"I know." She murmured far more softly than anyone else would ever even believe she could be capable of. "I understand. I'm here for you my Bard. I'm with you okay? Always." She clung to him tighter to prove the point, pressing kisses to his pyjama clad stomach, the highest part of him she could reach.

He nodded. Bard did know it. Didn't always make this easier to bear but it did help. She was there. She'd learned all of his secrets and he knew hers and they'd both stayed. Despite everything Grelle was still here. He sighed again and slowly lay back down. It'd be rude for him to just leave her lying here while she was still awake after all. He could always sneak off to have a fag after his girl had gone back to sleep. 

Grelle sighed happily as he came back to her, snuggling into the crook of his neck the moment it came within reach containing her legs with his, a hand splayed out on his chest. He huffed out a soft laugh, carding his fingers through the slightly tousled red locks. 

"Alrigh' my queen...I'll stay. 'Sides, I couldn't leave my lady t'freeze t'death now could I?" He teased quietly. It didn't entirely ring sincere even to his own ears but it was a sign at least that this time his worries hadn't been too severe. Some days it took him hours to escape from that panicked state of half asleep dread.

"You'd better not..." Came the half mumbled reply as Grelle kissed his neck.

"Not goin' anywhere. I swear it." 

The night, quietly turning into day, was silent and still, punctuated by the quiet breathing of the manor's inhabitants. The chef stared up at the ceiling, not sleeping but not frightened either as he pulled his red reaper closer to him. It would take a long time for him to recover from whatever ailed him but he knew he would get better, eventually. How could he not? He had her after all.


End file.
